1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blood analysis apparatus and method and, more particularly, to a method and system for analyzing a sample of blood for a plurality of characteristics.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many types of blood analysis apparatuses and methods are known and are in wide use today throughout the medical industry. Such known and used methods and apparatus for blood analysis are generally less than sufficient in terms of accuracy, speed and cost. By way of example, there is simply nothing known which will analyze a sample of blood for a plurality of characteristics. There is nothing known which will rapidly analyze a large number of blood samples, analyzing each sample for a large number of characteristics. And there is nothing in the prior art to analyze blood samples with an optimum of accuracy, rapidness and cost effectiveness, all with convenience of use and with foolproof equipment.
By way of example, typical examples of blood analyzers are described in the patent literature. Nota U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,413 to Leon; 5,132,233 to Jackson, and 5,186,396 to Bach. Of these patents, Leon discloses a cuvette defining four reagent chambers. The chambers contain reagents therewithin. Four separate tests can be performed on a test sample simultaneously.
Other patent disclosures less pertinent than the above-described three include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,767,600 to Vicario; 5,176,880 to Iwasaki and 5,192,509 to Surjaatmadja.
No prior blood analysis apparatus, however, has the capability to analyze a sample of blood for a plurality of characteristics as does the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for analyzing a sample of fluid for a plurality of characteristics comprising a cuvette with a plurality of chambers for fluid to be analyzed; a housing assembly having a frame and a support subassembly reciprocable with respect to each other, the support subassembly including a base to receive the cuvette; and processing mechanisms associated with the housing assembly including first means to intermix the fluid with a diluent and then with reagents in the chambers to facilitate the analysis thereof, the processing mechanisms further including a light source and an associated sensor located in an operative relationship with respect to the cuvette and computer means operatively associated with the sensor to determine a plurality of characteristics of the fluid within the chambers.
A further object of the invention is to analyze a sample of blood for a plurality of characteristics.
A further object of the invention is to configure and utilize a cuvette for greater accuracy, convenience and economy.
A further object of the invention is to rapidly analyze a large number of blood samples, analyzing each sample for a large number of characteristics.
It is a further object of the invention to analyze blood accurately, rapidly and cost effectively with foolproof equipment.
These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a more comprehensive understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the summary of the invention, and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.